pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
PAW Patrol (TV series)
PAW Patrol is a CGI, action-adventure preschool series starring a pack of eight heroic puppies: Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Tuck and Ella (the last four of which are only occasionally part of the team) who are led by a tech-savvy 10-year-old boy named Ryder. With a unique blend of problem-solving skills, cool vehicles and lots of cute doggy humor, the PAW Patrol works together on high-stakes rescue missions to protect the Adventure Bay community. From Marshall the fire-pup to Chase the police pup to Skye the aviation pup, each pup brings unique personality and skill to the team, modeling the importance of teamwork and good citizenship. They all have special pup packs on their backs to help them handle anything - from rescuing kittens to saving a train from a rock slide! And no matter how big the adventure, the PAW Patrol always has time for a game, a laugh, and an ear scratch from Ryder. Here is a list of every character that has ever appeared in the series: Original PAW Patrol members: *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye Occasional PAW Patrol members: *Cap'n Turbot *Robo-Dog *Everest *Tracker *Tuck and Ella Secondary characters: *Mayor Goodway *Chickaletta *Francois Turbot *Wally *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Katie *Cali *Mr. Porter *Alex Porter *Jake *Farmer Yumi *Farmer Al Recurring characters: *Adventure Bay residents *Precious *Precious' owner *Precious' owner's father *Precious' owner's mother *Grover Goodway *Gustavo Goodway *Julius Goodway *Julia Goodway *Otis Goodway *Seagulls *Bettina *The Train Engineer *Turtles *Apollo the Super-Pup *Garbie *Mother whale *Baby whale *Mama eagle *Mandy *Raimundo *Little Hootie *Penguins *Blue-footed booby bird *Danny *Carlos *Ace Sorensen *Emma and Corny *Fuzzy *Eunice and Ellie *Marley *Ms. Marjorie *Maynard *Mailman *Space Alien *Giant sea slug *Chompy the Beaver *Matea *Mama mer-pup *Baby mer-pup *Crows *Daisy *Baby hippos *Dragon *Narwhal whale *Unnamed baby deer Single episode characters: *Leo *Bessie *Edwena *Mama Hootie *Santa Claus *Captain Blackfur *Smiley *Jumpy Jumper *Baby dolphin *Sylvia *Unnamed male deer *Unnamed female deer *Queen bee *Gilda *Gilda's brother *Gilda's mother *Terry *Jeremy the Genie *Randy *Spider King *Polar bears Other: *Jim Gaffigan (short only) (not credited, but has his own (comedy) show) 960173 473844362729060 71542543 n.jpg PP.PNG 640px-Paw-patrol.jpg PAWPatrolLogo.png LearningValues.png 185px-PAW Patrol pups-1.jpg Pawpatrol.jpeg PAW PATROL PUPS BAGES.png Paw Patrol Logo.png Paw-patrol-skye.jpg Paw-patrol-rubble.jpg Paw-patrol-ryder.jpg Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Zuma-profile.jpg Paw-patrol-marshall.jpg Paw-patrol-chase.jpg PAW Patrol Symbol.jpg Ryder and PAW Patrol.jpg Paw patrol 04LR.jpg PAW Patrol.jpg PAW Patrol pups.jpg 61RTlyfttcL. SX258 BO1,204,203,200 .jpg 51Nu1pDG6zL.jpg 51R MuTrztL.jpg 9780385384476 p0 v1 s260x420.jpg The Itty-Bitty Kitty Rescue.jpg Thepupsenjoyingtheirmeal.jpg You're all good pups.png 10173762 588475804599248 8442375308344318640 n.png 10245412 672765456141748 4389029045477251456 n.jpg 10502091 673546439396983 5717988480244058802 n.jpg PAW Patrol.JPG Outlaw's Loot (Chase 2).png Super Pup (Chase).png Circus Pup-Formers (Chase in air).png Ryder PNG.png Marshall PNG.png Chase PNG.png Rubble PNG.png Rocky PNG.png Zuma PNG.png Skye PNG.png PAW Patrol Skye PNG 2.png Cap'n Turbot stock art.png Francois Turbot stock art.png Everest PNG.png Tracker clear.png Everest using grappling hook.png Ryder-Fireworks 23.png Ryder-Fireworks 12.png Ryder-Fireworks 11.png Ryder-Fireworks 10.png Ryder-Fireworks 9.png Ryder-Fireworks 3.png Ryder-Fireworks 24.png Ryder-Fireworks 22.png Ryder-Fireworks 20.png Ryder-Fireworks 19.png Ryder-Fireworks 18.png Ryder-Fireworks 17.png Ryder-Fireworks 16.png Ryder-Fireworks 15.png Ryder-Fireworks 14.png Ryder-Fireworks 13.png PAW Patrol Team.PNG FD4F13F8-B9A1-427E-AEA4-EF5329E512A6.JPG PawPatrol_BrandPage.jpg|On ToysRUs page k2-_4e52254d-e202-4306-8992-759e56dd4abb.v1.jpg|Walmart banner D_NtE1uWsAENQfD (3).jpg 62497237_160780341647347_6346295722929784321_n.jpg VN9BE385YKPgumoyrOd8Z8yh6Nn.jpg *Some of the voice cast are also voice actors/actress in PJ Masks and Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, while a few of the cast members starred in live action roles for the Fred Rogers series Odd Squad, with cast members CJ Dubé, Samuel Faraci, Jaiden Cannatelli, Christian Distefano, and Carter Thorne. Elijha Hammill and Alex Thorne also appeared in the series; Moses Rankine guest starred. *All of the voice members and producers/writers are mostly Canadian, with the exception of Jim Gaffigan, Al Schwartz, Keith Chapman, Eric O' Carroll (UK dub), Samuel Woodward (UK dub), Abriella Bierer (UK dub), John Campbell, Sam Brown, Hayden Hunter, Lois Hardie, Holly Thomas (UK dub), Anya Cooke, and other dub casts as well. *Kallan Holley and Katherine Forrester also provided their voice roles on the Disney Junior animated series Whisker Haven Tales with the Palace Pets. *A handful of cast members have appeared in Murdoch Mysteries. The most notable example is Charles Vandervaart as John Brackenreid; other appearances include Christian Distefano. *Zuma's Season 6- and Carlos's late Season 3 voice actors also provided some voice work for the PBS Kids show Let's Go Luna. *Keith Chapman, the creator of PAW Patrol was also behind the creation of Bob The Builder. The director of Handy Manny, Ted Bastien also worked on some episodes of PAW Patrol. Category:Miscellaneous Category:North American dubs